This invention relates to printing generally and more specifically relates to a method of transferring a design onto an object by means of printing the design onto paper or other printable material, and transferring the design from the paper or printable material to an object on which the design is to permanently appear.
Words and designs are frequently printed onto clothing and other textile materials, as well as other objects. Common means of applying such designs to objects include the use of silk screens, and mechanically bonded thermal transfers. Silk screen process is well known in the art, and a mechanical thermal process to textile materials is described in Hare, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,358.
The use of computer technology has allowed almost instantaneous printing of images. For example, video cameras or scanning may be used to capture an image to a computer. The image may then be printed by any suitable printing means, including mechanical thermal printers, wet printed (inkjet) sublimation transfers and laser printers. These printers will print in multiple colors.
The precess of thermal transfers by mechanical means is described in Hare, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,953. The art, as developed under this patent, is well known and defined in practice. The resulting mechanical image, as transferred, is a surface bonded image with a raised plastic like feel to the surface. The resulting printed image is stiff to the feel, has poor dimensional stability when stretched and poor color range, providing the incentive to seek a better process to achieve a better result. The uniqueness of this invention, which is described herein, is in the creation of a new parallel on-demand process using a new dry sublimation ribbon technology.
Sublimation ink solids change to a gas at about 400.degree. F., and have a high affinity for polyester at the sublimation temperature and a limited affinity for most other materials. Once the gassification bonding takes place, the ink is permanent and highly resistant to change or fading caused by laundry products.